homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
091216 - Soldiers and Commander
AC: The blueblood brushes off her coat and makes sure all of her hems are in place. Taking a deep breath, weighted down with the command of her guardian and commanding officer, Eiyrah knocks on the door. "Ma'am? May I enterr? I was asked to prresent myself to you, as parrt of yourr new command." TG: "You may enter," the voice is soft, but sure and confident. AC: Eiyrah gently opens the door, leaving it slightly ajar behind her as to not raise suspicions. "Grreetings, ma'am." She bows, not as deep as she did for the Lawmaker, but still fairly deep. "My name is Eiyrrah Deloom. I have been placed underr yourr command." TG: There's a whisk of paper as the young troll turns the page of the book on the table in front of her. The room that Eiyrah entered is a small elegantly decorated parlor, with a few couches and sitting chairs settled around along with tables. There's a door in the back slightly ajar, a bed just barely visible. TG: Imogen is sitting demurely at a small table near a curtained window. She looks up as the blueblood introduces herself. TG: "You may close the door if you wish, I doubt anything will happen to get you in trouble," she smiles disarmingly, her skin seemingly covered in the barest hint of ash and tinged the lightest lilac in certain areas. TG: There's no pupil nor sclera to be found of her eyes, just two large masses of lilac color. TG: "I assume my Father told you to come early?" she tugs lightly at the short black strands on her head, seeming to glance at Eiyrah's own head of hair. AC: Eiyrah smiles, and straightens. "If I may, ma'am, I would prreferr to leave it open. The soldierrs are liable to talk." She nods, and moves to stand at parade rest, her arms clasped behind her back. "You arre corrrrect ma'am. I was instrructed to make myself known to you as one of the soldierrs underr yourr command." TG: "They may talk but that does make it true," she chuckles, closing the book in front of her. Imogen slides to her feet, her movements fluid, even as she brushes her skirt back into place. "I'm surprised, I expected them tomorrow morning. I've yet to prepare..." She stops in front of Eiyrah, tapping her foot lightly as she looks the other troll over. TG: "Mm, ma'am doesn't seem to suit my tastes. Perhaps 'my lady' instead?" she muses to herself. AC: "I will do as instrructed." She stands tall and stares straight ahead. "Whicheverr terrm you wish me to addrress you as, I will." Eiyrah allows a small smile to play on her face though. "It may be incorrrrect of them, but rrumorrs are a nasty thing if allowed to grrow in my experrience." TG: Imogen nods, leaning back on her heels, pleased. "Then you may address me as 'my lady' when on duty, and as I had not expected you for quite a few hours you may consider yourself off duty." TG: "I am Imogen Calier and you may call me Imogen when not performing your duties." TG: "Or if it bothers you, you may default to Miss Imogen." TG: She indicates the table that she just left with a nod of her head, "Would you like to come sit with me? I know your name but barely anything about you." AC: Eiyrah relaxes her posture, her height lowering about two inches, before bowing slightly. "If I'm not imposing? I'm surrprrised that you know so little about me. It seems yourr fatherr knows a lot about me. It amazes me that he wouldn't sharre that knowledge with you." TG: "Oh I know plenty about your family, as I said I know your name and you've claimed it for yourself. But I don't know you," there's an emphasis on the you as Imogen gently points at her. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" AC: "I apprreciate the offerr, Miss Imogen, but I must pass." It's clear she can't bring herself to say just Imogen yet. "My family is what I'm judged by. I can only prrove them wrrong by living up to yourr fatherr's expectations of me." She sounds bitter. TG: "I see," Imogen studies her face for a moment before poking her head out into the hallway briefly. A second later she comes back inside, leaving the door ajar again before walking back to the table and indicating the seat opposite her own. TG: She takes a seat, crossing her legs and folding her arms in her lap. "Well that certaintly isn't surprising, though you are young are you not?" TG: "I'm quite certain you'll be able to shake that legacy in no time if my Father has chosen to trust you near me." AC: Eiyrah takes long, practiced strides over to the table and seats herself in a stiff and formal manner. "I'm young, yes." Eiyrah gives a somewhat self-conscious shrug. "I'm not unsurre of myself, though. Yourr fatherr is a grreat trroll, taking me in like he did. I have a grreat debt to rrepay." TG: "He is an astounding troll, though I do wish he would allow me a little more leg room," Imogen smiles, and in the lull a servant slips into the room. "Though I seem to have gotten that wish today. You have a half-brother do you not? He's a half-breed if I'm not mistaken?" TG: The servant takes the cold pot of tea already sitting on the table, along with the saucer before placing down a new pot and clean saucer. Sugar and milk joins the tea alongside some cookies, all set near Imogen. She quietly waves the servant off when he looks at Eiyrah in question. TG: "I hope you don't mind if I munch?" AC: "I assurre you I had no idea about him until yourr fatherr mentioned him." Eiyrah looks at the servant, vaguely confused for a moment. Then she remembers who she's with and smiles politely. "This is yourr rroom, Miss Imogen. Farr be it frrom me to keep you frrom your snacks." She stifles a small giggle. "As farr as my brrotherr is concerrned... I don't know what to make of him aparrt from what yourr father told me. A half-brreed that has stolen Imperrial belongings and is rrampaging in the Basin." She shrugs again. CTG: Imogen takes a moment to fill her teacup as the servant leaves, stirring in some sugar before taking a sip. "That sounds quite odd honestly, I wasn't aware a half-breed would even be able to get near Imperial belongings. They aren't easy to miss." CAC: Eiyrah shruggs in a non-commital way. "Like I said, Miss Imogen. I am rrepeating what yourr fatherr told me. I don't know the aims of my brrotherr. I am loyal to whom I am loyal to, which is Castle Calierr and those in charrge." CTG: Her brows raise at Eiyrah's words, "Would you then be loyal to the Autocrat if he was the one who took you in? After all he's the Regent now isn't he?" CAC: The blueblood rolls her eyes. "Arre we playing a game of 'what if?' my lady?" Her tone is very caustic and she gives the lilac a good glare. "What if my motherr had been alive still? What if I was just like herr?" Eiyrah's tone grows more tense as she speaks. "I'm not going to play this game with you, My Lady." CCA: Suddenly, Imogen's door is knocked upon. "Anyone home?" CTG: The seadweller sets down her cup with a quite clink, her lilac eyes narrowing before calling out, "Just a moment." CGT: A series of loud thumps can be heard from the hallway, followed by the muffled sound of someone yelling, "Andy, how'd you beat me here?!" CCA: "Long legs" CGT: "Aw, shut up." CTG: "I will be frank with you then Eiyrah. I am not blind to my Father's eye," her voice is low and hushed, " Any who comes near me are always reporting back to him, and if you are to be under my command I expect loyalty to me not to my Father. I will do what I must to earn that loyalty, but," she sighs and leans back. "I am tired of being his caged princess." CTG: "So I apologize, for any insult given." CAC: Eiyrah gives her a long look, sizing her up. Countermand the orders given to her? This certainly was going to be an interesting day. "Frrankness deserrves the same in rreturn, I prresume? Then you arre morre than welcome to tell yourr fatherr, my commanding officerr, why you arre keeping me frrom doing what my orrderrs demand of me." CTG: Imogen sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose, "Irritating. A conversation for another day I suppose, it seems others have been sent here." CTG: "You may come in." CCA: The doors are pushed open, immediately followed by the entrance of a tall teal troll with unkempt black hair obscuring their eyes. They're grinning ear to ear and wave at Eiyrah and Imogen. "Hello hello!" CGT: Behind the tealblood is an imposing-looking troll with a mess of long black hair, arms covered in dark fabric wrappings, and a gray symbol on her shirt. She smiles, showing most of her teeth. "Hey!" CTG: "Afternoon," Imogen inclines her head politely as they enter the small parlor room, Eiyrah and the lilac half-troll are sitting at a small table near a curtained window. CGT: From down the hall there is the muffled sound of armor and cloth trotting closer to Imogen's room, obviously following in the path of Cerata. "Ave, I can see none of thou has't waited on me.." They don't enter the room, knocking on the frame for permission. CAC: Eiyrah gives a half-smile and a slight wave of greeting. Good manners dictated that she stand up and greet them properly. She did not feel like using her good manners. "To be fairr, I thought I was the only one coming today." CGT: Cerata turns towards Ritter, still smiling, and claps a hand on their shoulder. "We're waitin' now, sort of." CTG: "You may come in, shut the door though please?" Imogen comments as she takes a bite of one of the cookies nearby. CGT: Ritter walks in, nudging those in the doorframe into the room as they close the door. Ritter then stiffly salutes Imogen. CCA: "Ain't our fault you wore the heaviest stuff Ritzy." Andrys shrugs, then turns to Imogen. "I'm Andrys Keckar, Nice to meetcha" CGT: "I'm Cerata Suproc!" She turns back towards the two highbloods. CTG: Imogen nods, smiling, "A pleasure all of you. I am Imogen Calier as you may know, for now you may all relax. You don't start duties until tomorrow morning." CTG: She nods at Ritter, eyes seeming to twinkle. "It seems we'll need more chairs though... Manny?" CTG: There's a brief noise and a jadeblooded troll seems to appear from behind a wall. "Yes, miss?" CTG: "Would you mind setting a larger table for us please?" she asks politely, and the maid nods moving to do so. CAC: Eiyrah takes in all of the newcomers and sighs. "I'm Eiyrrah Deloom. Yes. That Deloom. Any questions dirrect out yourr wastechutes, I don't want to hearr them." CCA: "Deloom? Like... the thing that makes fabric?" CGT: "Yeah, am I supposed to know your name or something?" CAC: Eiyrah takes a moment to stare at them in open shock, before looking back at Imogen with a confused expression. CTG: Imogen stands from her chair, brushing off the dark blue skirt chuckling. "I know my father is tight with information but I didn't realize it spread to other parts of the castle too." CTG: "Well, this would certainly be the best time for first impressions wouldn't it Eiyrah?" CAC: The blueblood rolls her eyes and heaves a sigh. She's right. "Neverrmind. It's clearrly not imporrtant. I honestly did think everryone knew about that, though?" CGT: "Tis true... But thou art here under the banner of Calier, not that scoundrel" Ritter smirks, looking at the ground CGT: Cerata shrugs. "I don't remember stuff if I don't care about it. Maybe I heard and just didn't give a crap." CCA: "If I end up disliking you, it's gonna be for a better reason than a crummy last name." CTG: The jadeblood bows as a larger table with a few chairs situated around it is finished. The tea and cookies are moved to the table and Imogen takes a seat. "Please sit down, is there anything any of you would like?" CTG: She frowns just slightly at the cookies. CCA: Andrys sits down across Imogen. They take a cookie, biting into it. They then hum in appreciation of the taste CGT: "I'll stand, if thou don't mindeth" Ritter glances around, they are here out of obligation and duty afterall. CAC: Eiyrah awkwardly fidgets with her coat and moves to the new table. "I'm as loyal as I should be." She stops fidgeting and places her hands in her lap. "Eiyrrah Deloom is who I am. I am not my motherr orr my grrandmotherr, orr even my half-brrotherr." CGT: Cerata plops down next to Andrys. "Yeah, that's kinda obvious. How could someone be their own mom?" She grabs a cookie and takes a bite. CTG: Imogen pushes the plate of cookies further towards the others, finishing off the one she'd bitten into earlier and whispers into the maid's ears briefly. The troll leaves the room. CTG: "Regardless, your lineage is still a strong one Eiyrah. You may distance yourself from them but you still have their strength." CAC: "My lineage is nothing to be prroud of, my lady." Her tone is caustic again. "I believe therre arre quite a few people who would like to see me dead. Rregarrdless, I am my own trroll." CTG: She hums as she takes another sip of her tea, a pale finger tapping at the china. The maid reappears with the second tray of the afternoon, setting down a plate of sandwhiches and a bowl of fruit. Plates and glasses are stacked in the middle, and two pitches set down on the table. CCA: "So, you're going to be like, our boss aren't you? What is it that you'll be having us do?" CTG: "Please help yourself, you'll have to forgive me the sandwhiches are vegetarian," Imogen takes a plate herself, grabbing two sandwhiches before looking up to Andrys. "Thats an excellent question, I hadn't expect your arrival until the morning." CCA: Andrys grabs a sandwich, having not even finished their cookie. CGT: "Better to get aquainted first.. Leave a few pebbles turned as it would" CGT: Cerata stuffs the rest of her cookie in her mouth before picking up a sandwich. She glances at Ritter and tries to subtly gesture towards the food. CTG: "Did my father speak with all of you before this?" she looks around the table as she takes a bite of the sandwhich, nodding Manny away once the troll leaves a small golden bell next to the lilac half-breed. CCA: "Who, Serious Serios? Haven't heard a peep" CGT: Ritter grabs a sandwich, turning it over a few times before finishing it in one fell swoop. Dainty little things. CTG: Her brow raises at the word serious in front of her father's name. CGT: "Nay, haven't heard a word from Sir Calier, only from Mother" CTG: She glances at Ritter nodding, "You're the Huntress's child yes? Would you mind refreshing me on your name?" CAC: Eiyrah leaves the sandwiches alone, but grabs a cookie and nibbles on it. "I spoke with yourr fatherr, as you know." CGT: Cerata grins and starts on her own sandwich. "Yeah, mom told me too," she says, still chewing. CCA: "Huntress told me three" CTG: Imogen nods slowly to herself, "Excellent. So shall we start on skills first? Or likes and dislikes?" CGT: "Aye.. Ritter.. Ritter Fenrix, you can call me... Mine name, ma'am" CTG: She smiles, "Lovely. I mentioned to Eiyrah earlier, but I would preferred to be called 'my lady' or Miss Calier while you're on duty. Off duty you may call me Imogen, or Miss Imogen if the former makes you uncomfortable." CTG: "Do any of you have any preferred callings? CTG: " CCA: "However you want to use my name is fine with me. Andrys, Andy, An, Drys, it's all cool with me" CGT: "I don't care, as long as I know you're talking to me." CAC: Eiyrah looks at the ceiling murmuring something about disrespect before taking an obnoxiously large bite out of the cookie in her hand. CTG: Imogen nods at each response, raising a brow toward Eiyrah again. This is only the first meeting, worry not. "Very well, why don't we each go around and say a little about ourselves then? And then we can discuss skills." CCA: Andrys looks at Eiyrah, Ritter, and Cerata in turn. They then realize they're probably gonna have to talk first. "Um, I'm a teal blood, child of The Clothier, aand" They lift up the bitten cookie and flick it, causing it to spin on the plate. "I like to have fun?" CAC: "I'm a blueblood. Child of Rramirra. I'm not surre what else you want me to say, Miss Imogen." She shrugs and picks up another cookie. CGT: "Ritter... I'm decent with a sword, do not expect much else." CGT: Cerata finishes her sandwich and reaches for another. “I like finding shit to throw at the barrier, and I like these two nerds a lot.” She gestures at her siblings. CCA: "D'aww" Andrys wraps an arm around Cerata in a half hug CCA: "And don't let Ritzy sell themself short to you, they're pretty great." They say to Imogen CGT: Ritter claps a firm hand on Cerata's shoulder, cracking a smile. CGT: Cerata shoves the rest of the sandwich in her mouth so she can put one arm around Andrys and pat Ritter's hand with her other hand. CTG: Imogen beams at the siblings, pleased to see the interaction between them though she looks curiously at Eiyrah. "No hobbies Eiyrah? CTG: " CAC: "My life is spent in the serrvice of the militarry. Therre isn't much time forr hobbies." CAC: She looks down at her lap before muttering something unintelligible. CCA: "Eh, pardon me, what was that last bit?" CTG: She sighs a little, her earfins twitching at Eiyrah's mutter. "Then how do you know who you are if you've had no time to meet yourself?" CAC: "It's nothing. Don't worrrry about it." Her face is tinged with the barest traces of blue. CGT: Ritter's fins twitch, their smirk widening. CCA: "How about you Miss Imogen? What're your hobbies?" CGT: Cerata is preoccupied with trying to chew an entire sandwich. CGT: Ritter snags another sandwich, properly showing Cerata how it is done, again engulfing it in one bite. CTG: Someone seems to be a show off, but Imogen turns her gaze to Andrys letting Eiyrah keep her secrets. "Myself? I prefer to read, I like puzzles as well and swordplay." CGT: Cerata watches Ritter and narrows her eyes. She'd probably flip them off if she had a hand free. CAC: "Rreading is nice." CCA: "I love puzzles!" CTG: "Do you? Perhaps we could complete one together sometime then?" CCA: "Haha, I'd love to!" They smile again. CTG: Imogen checks a nearby clock, "Mm, I think I will retire to my room for a bit. You all are welcome to continue to enjoy the sandwhiches, and if you need anything ring for Manny. If you so choose all of you are free to be dismissed." CTG: She gets to her feet, refilling her tea and taking a plate of sandwhiches and a cookie. "I expect you all to be on time tomorrow morning?" CCA: "Uh, I must have missed the memo, what time?" CTG: "8:00 o'clock." CAC: Eiyrah glances up at Imogen, before standing and respectfully bowing. "Yes, Miss Imogen. Prrovided nothing keeps me, I will be herre when I am rrequirred." CTG: Imogen nods her head. CCA: "Got it" they blast finger guns. "Thanks for the food!" CGT: Cerata finally finishes dealing with her sandwich. "Eight, alright." CGT: "Aye, on the morrow.. Farethee well then, Miss Calier.." Ritter nods, bowing curtly before showing themself out the door. CTG: "You're all quite welcome," Imogen replies with a smile, nodding and briefly waiting with the plate in front of her. CGT: Cerata stands up and takes another sandwich to go. "Nice meetin' you and thanks. Hey Andy, I got a thing stuck in the barrier again, wanna see?" She thumps over to the door. CAC: Eiyrah lingers, watching the others go with something like a wistful look. CCA: "Totally! See you tomorrow Eiyrah and Miss Imogen! They take a cookie and follow Cerata with a bounce in their step CAC: "Miss Imogen, may I impose forr a bit longerr?" CTG: Imogen watches the others leave and inclines her head to Eiyrah. "You may." CAC: She opens her mouth to say something before blushing furiously and looking away. Her hands flex and unflex a few times before she turns back to Imogen. "I like to rread. That's what I like to do when I'm not doing militarry duties." CAC: Eiyrah turns tail and, coat flashing in a dramatic way, exits the room. CTG: She blinks before nodding slowly. Very well then. Imogen turns, tapping a finger agains the china in thought before dissappearing into her room. Category:Ritter Category:Eiyrah Category:Andrys Category:Cerata Category:Imogen